Be My LoveToy
by CynicalArchangel
Summary: The prefects bathrooms aren’t as secret as everyone believes they are.


Title: Be My Love-toy

Summary: The prefects bathrooms aren't as secret as everyone believes they are.

Pairing: Harry/Draco

Green eyes darted nervously around in the hallway. He trusted his friend, really, but sometimes he wondered if the boy was just stark-raving mad. Really, a bath in the PREFECTS room in the middle of the night?

As wonderful as that had sounded at the time, he was beginning to wonder if it was the best thing to be doing right now. He knew that tonight was Professor Snape's hall duty, and he didn't want to be caught by the man naked in the bathroom.

He shivered in repulsion at that. Snape, the greasy, snarky, lunatic death-eater spy that absolutely hated him. Not that he didn't reciprocate those feelings but, honestly… the man was starkers.

And with that thought, he turned into the bathroom and smiled. The place was still luxuriously large and sparklingly clean. The bathtub was big enough to fit several Gryffindors (not that he wanted to picture that, mind you). But it was breathtaking in all of its bathroom-ness.

He blinked. Was he sounding like an American? A noise from his right startled him and he re-covered himself with his robe as best as he could. His eyes widened. Why hadn't he seen the filled tub? The steam coming from a stall around the corner? There was someone here.

He swore under his breath and turned to leave, but a shadow just outside stopped of. 'Oh bloody hell!' he grimaced. Snape was in the hall. If he left, he'd be caught. He inwardly smacked himself for his stupidity in forgetting his invisibility cloak. So he turned to the person stepping out of the stall with hopes that it wasn't someone he had bad acquaintances with.

Fuck. It could never be that simple, could it? Around the corner walked one Draco Malfoy; completely naked and gleaming in the golden light of the overhead glow. His worst enemy. The one boy he both hated and loved more than anyone.

Yes, Harry Potter was gay. No, he did not wave it around like a badge of honor or carry a flag. But neither did he exactly hide it. He had had a few boyfriends within Hogwarts, but they had been in Gryffindor and when they broke up, neither had said anything.

It had been a nice friendly break, so there were no hostile words or revealed secrets. But now, watching the boy keep a steady eye on the ground and not even noticing Harry, he didn't know what to do.

He liked Malfoy. He had for a while. But the git hated him, and he was supposed to feel the same. They were on opposite sides after all. 'But oh hell… his body…' he inwardly moaned.

No wonder the ferret bragged about his sexual experiences… he was hung! He must have made a noise just then, because those piercing silver eyes darted towards him and widened considerably.

"P-Potter?!" he spluttered indignantly.

And then he blushed. Harry quirked an eyebrow for a moment before realizing just WHY Malfoy was blushing. He was naked. Harry was naked. They were both naked and staring at each other.

Well, this is awkward.

"What are you doing here…?" he managed after a moment of silence.

Harry looked up at the ceiling, trying to find some plausible excuse. He needed a bath? Malfoy probably wouldn't believe that, though it was true.

"To relax…" He replied, hoping the git would just shut up so he could make his disgraceful exit.

Surprisingly, Draco neither said anything scathing nor did he send Harry any dirty looks. He merely shrugged and continued to wash himself.

"Since you're here, you might as well bathe Potter."

Harry' mouth would have hit the floor if that were physically possible. Instead, it hung open slightly. Alright, where was Draco Malfoy and who replaced him? Voldemort? He was seriously considering this when the prefect's irritated voice rang out in the room.

"Need I repeat myself? I'm not privy to staring at your balls, Potter."

Harry gritted his teeth. Yes, this was Malfoy. He moved around the boy,. Making sure he didn't see Harry, and slipped into the water. His robe was carelessly tossed into a corner of the room.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked almost immediately, and Draco rolled his eyes.

"I don't feel like bantering with you, that's what's 'wrong'." He snorted. "I came here for peace too you know."

"Oh…" his smart reply earned him a chuckle from his rival.

They sat in an awkward silence for a while, only Snape's wandering footsteps echoing in the hallway providing any noise. Finally, Draco turned to glare at the offending sound.

"What's wrong?"

Harry's voice snapped him out of his thoughts and he turned to the other boy.

"He's been through this hallway for quite a while, hadn't you noticed? It's becoming rather irritating."

And then an evil glint formed in the boy's eyes and Harry involuntarily gulped.

"Potter, I have a proposition for you." He whispered silkily.

"W-what's that?"

Draco moved to get closer to Harry, forcing the green-eyed Gryffindor to back up slightly.

"Hold still." Draco snapped.

Standing still for a moment out of curiosity; Harry listened as Draco whispered into his ear.

¬*¬

Severus Snape walked down the hallway fo the twenty-second time that night. He KNEW he had seen Potter come this way, and he knew the golden boy had probably hid when he heard the man's footsteps.

All he had to do was find Potter's hiding place and-what was that? Snape whirled around when a soft noise drifted past his ears. Quickly striding to where he thought he heard the noise, he rounded the corner. And abruptly froze.

"Ghnnn… harder…"

There, in front of him, stood Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter. Both boys completely naked; Draco had a knee between Harry's legs and a hand pumping a rather large erection. Harry's own hand also snaked around Draco's shaft and the other had tangled itself in the wet silver strands of hair.

Draco wore an evil smirk on his face as he nipped lightly at Harry's shoulder.

"What do you want me to do to you, Harry?" The other boy's name rolled off his tongue sensually, and Snape almost swallowed his own tongue.

What in Merlin's beard was going on?!

"Oh… Draco… I want you…" Harry's soft pleading voice had Severus Snape gripping the wall next to him in shock and slight arousal.

He watched Draco reach up to kiss Harry's soft lips tenderly before moving his knee to pull the other boy flush against him. Both had dropped their hans to wrap them around the other tightly.

Draco reached under to pull Harry's legs out from under him and forced the boy to lean against the wall for support while he wrapped his legs around the Slytherin's waist.

"Tell me Harry… what do you want me to do to you?"

Draco's purr had Dnape's eyes growing wider by the second. They wouldn't do something like that in the open, would they? They HAD to have known someone would come by…

But Harry moaned loudly; his eyes sliding closed as he rubbed his body against Draco's standing form.

"I want you to fuck me Draco… take me hard and fast. I want to feel you come hard in me…"

Snape clamped a hand to his nose painfully as he felt a hot liquid begin to dribble down his face. Removing his hand he noticed that it was blood. Draco uttered a soft groan and reached down with the hand that wasn't supporting Harry to fondle with the boy's opening.

Dark onyx eyes grew impossibly large as he saw the pale boy's fingers disappear into Harry's behind slowly. Harry's soft cries of pleasure echoed down the hallway and Draco crushed his mouth to the boy's to try to silence him.

"Please…" Harry half-sobbed. "Take me…"

"Whatever you want love." Draco replied sensually.

He pulled his wet fingers from Harry's opening and positioned himself. As Snape watched with a strange sort of fascination and horror, his godson sheathed himself in the golden boy's tight heat in one swift thrust.

Harry cried out loudly; clutching Draco's shoulders tightly for support. The lean Slytherin raised Harry up from his rigid cock only to slam him bck down again. Harry lurched forward to capture Draco's mouth in a demanding kiss as they took pleasure from each other's bodies.

"D-Draco…!"

Knowing exactly what he needed, Draco reached down to wrap a sweaty hand around Harry's leaking erection once more.

"Harry…" Draco purred, smirking to himself. "I want to hear you."

And just like that Harry was crying out; his voice reverberating through the hallway loudly. Severus Snape clutched his ears tightly before pulling them away to latch onto his nose again. Oh this couldn't be happening.

But another shout pulled him from his thoughts and he watched avidly as the wizarding world's Saviour exploded all over his godson's chest. Draco came not long after; filling Harry with his own seed and he watched, disgusted, as it ran down the other boy's thighs.

That was it. He turned on his heel quickly, fighting to hold back the food he had eaten in the Great Hall earlier and left as quick as possible. All thoughts of giving Potter detention lost completely to the images from moments before.

Draco turned to see the dark man stalk off quickly, and he finally grinned.

"He saw it all." He chuckled.

Harry's bright green eyes held their own glint of mischievousness.

"Yeah? Hehe… I don't think he'll be back here for while."

The two boys' slowly sank to the floor, their bodies no longer able to support them. Draco wiped the sweat from his eyes, then reached to brush a strand of hair from Harry's eyes without thinking.

Harry watched him through half-lidded eyes.

"So… where did that come from?" he asked quietly after a while.

Draco stayed silent for a moment before turning to face the Gryffindor with an unknown expression on his face.

"I don't know really." He murmured.

When he stood to return to the prefects bathroom however, he paused for a moment.

"I wouldn't mind doing it again, though Potter." He drawled, a lecherous grin plastered on his face.

Harry blinked a few times before breaking out into a fit of laughter. Well, he wouldn't argue with that. After all, wasn't he supposed to be put into Slytherin in the first place?


End file.
